


Whenever you want

by violetlilacs



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bus, M/M, Smut, WWA Tour, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 10:49:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1547951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetlilacs/pseuds/violetlilacs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry está frustrado sexualmente y quiere a Louis ahora, incluso si están en el autobús de la gira y los otros puedan oírlos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whenever you want

Era cerca de la una de la madrugada, y todos estaban en el bus de la nueva gira, dirigiéndose hacia Nashville, para su concierto número cincuenta y tres. El autobús de este año  es nuevo pero tiene la misma estructura que el anterior, cocina, baños y literas pegadas en las paredes.

Liam fue el último en usar la ducha y ya estaba en su litera. Zayn y Niall acaban de meterse en las suyas, al igual que Harry y Louis. Sólo que ellos dormían en la misma litera, a diferencia que el resto. Harry  deseaba que todos se durmieran pronto, porque llevaba tres noches infructuosas de sexo y si no conseguía follar pronto con su novio, algo en él explotaría.

Las noches anteriores, ellos habían sido interrumpidos por las quejas de Zayn, diciendo que no podía dormir, y Niall protestando en mitad de la noche, preguntando que era ese ruido.

Entonces ellos tenían que parar, y Harry no puede aguantar más.

Cuando todos ya estaban tumbados, preparándose para dormir, Liam hablaba con Zayn en voz baja, las palabras lentas y las facciones cansadas, después de un largo día. Niall hablaba con Harry, mientras que Louis se desvestía a su lado sobre la cama, tapado por el cuerpo de Harry y las cortinas que colgaban de la parte superior de las literas.

“Intenten no ser tan ruidosos esta noche, ¿de acuerdo?” Interviene Zayn y el calor sube por el cuerpo de Harry, mientras que Louis empieza a reír contra su piel y hace cosquillas y nota cómo se está sonrojando.

“Es en serio, llevo días sin poder dormir por culpa de vuestros gemidos.” Ahora Harry tapa su cara contra el pecho de Louis y la vergüenza es mayor. Louis abre la boca para defenderse a sí mismo y su novio, pero entonces la risa llega y es imposible parar.

“Eso es, tú ríete Tomlinson.” gruñe Zayn y la vergüenza que siente Harry es insoportable y sólo esconde más su cara contra Louis, mientras que se sube encima de él, y Louis lo rodea con los brazos por su cintura.

“Déjame vivir, Malik. Que tú no folles desde hace un mes y seas un bicho verde de la envidia no es mi problema.” Dice y Niall y Liam empiezan a reír, sus cabezas asomadas por un hueco entre las cortinas.

“Sois idiotas.” Dice Zayn, tapándose con la manta y cerrando su cortina. Niall se empieza a calmar, mientras que Liam sale al baño de nuevo.

“Creo que fue la cena que le sentó mal.” Comenta Niall pero Harry está distraído con el cuerpo de Louis frotándose contra el suyo.

“¿Zayn?” farfulla, y suelta un suspiro cuando la mano de Louis baja a la altura de sus bóxers y empieza a moverse dentro de ellos.  

 Niall vuelve a reír. “No, Liam. Es la tercera vez que va al baño en veinte minutos.” Harry asiente hacia Niall pero todo está oscuro y la única luz que hay son las de los vehículos que pasan por los lados del autobús, en la autopista.

Harry sigue hablando con Niall a medias, mientras que Louis gira sobre sí mismo de forma que su espalda está contra el pecho de Harry y Harry desliza una mano por el vientre duro de Louis de arriba abajo, luego la punta de las yemas de sus dedos rozan la cara inferior de los muslos de Louis, haciendo que su novio se estremezca.

“Louis te quiero tan mal.” Susurra contra el oído de Louis. Y nadie puede ver cómo Harry rodea el pene de Louis con sus dedos largos, mientras sigue hablando con Niall, ni tampoco cómo su mano se desliza lentamente a lo largo de su erección, gracias a la falta de luz.

Louis casi no consigue ahogar los gemidos, lo que arranca una sonrisa de suficiencia en la cara de Harry.

“Y podríamos hacerle una fiesta sorpresa a Ashton, su cumpleaños era este sábado, ¿cierto?” divaga Niall, sus ojos cerrados, y su cortina aún abierta cuando Liam aparece de nuevo.

Liam comenta algo acerca de la decoración y globos en forma de comida y Harry ríe un par de veces pero luego se atraganta con su propia saliva cuando Louis presiona duro su culo contra su pene.

“Sois tan raros, tíos.” Dice Zayn cuando Niall empieza a reír por un comentario estúpido de Liam sobre la comida que podría llevar también al cumpleaños, y minutos después las respiraciones de Zayn se vuelven cada vez más lentas y  Niall y Liam hablan más bajo que antes para no despertarlo.

Harry gruñe levemente cuando Louis se gira de nuevo, sus cuerpos presionándose por todas partes, y ahora la nariz de Louis está rozando su cuello, sus pechos juntos, y Harry aún sigue con la cabeza fuera de la litera, interviniendo un par de veces en la conversación entre Niall y Liam.

Nadie puede ver cómo Harry desnuda a Louis gracias a la cortina y empieza a acariciar la piel de Louis con una mano, mientras chupa lentamente los dedos de la otra y roza la entrada de Louis con ellos, penetrando despacio en él.

Louis gime muy alto y sorprende un poco a Harry, pero le hace sonreír cariñosamente hacia él, y besa sus labios cuando Louis levanta la cabeza de su pecho. “Voy a ir despacio.” Murmura, bajo las voces de Liam y Niall.

Louis asiente y vuelve colocar su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de Harry, mientras que Harry se desliza todavía más dentro.

“¡Y Harry, tú podrías contratar a un payaso de esos!” Habla Niall, y su voz suena emocionada y totalmente ajena a lo que él está haciendo con su novio.

“Por supuesto.” Dice, y su mano aprieta la cadera de Louis para que se quede quieto, mientras mueve sus dedos en él, y es duro y profundo y Louis casi grita contra su hombro, mientras clava las uñas en su piel y vuelve a gemir.

“¿Qué ha sido ese ruido?” pregunta preocupado Niall. Harry mira nervioso hacia Louis, y luego vuelve a mirar a Niall y se encoge de hombros, aunque no pueda verle bien, de todos modos.

“Louis ya está dormido, creo que está teniendo una pesadilla.” Dice hacia Niall y más tarde los dedos de Harry están presionando más fuerte y más rápido en el interior de Louis, Louis ahoga un gemido y muerde el hombro de Harry tan fuerte que lo hace gritar.

“¿Harry, estás bien?” pregunta Liam, deteniendo su animada conversación con Niall. Harry asiente y retira lentamente los dedos del interior de Louis, mientras dice a los chicos que se va a dormir ya.

Ellos asienten, y siguen proponiendo cosas para el cumpleaños de Ashton, que en realidad parece más para una niña de doce años. Pero Harry no les va a quitar la ilusión ahora, después de cuarenta minutos planeándolo.

Cuando Harry cierra las cortinas gruesas y se gira para ver a Louis, él tiene los ojos entrecerrados por el cansancio y hay una pequeña sonrisa en su cara mientras mira de vuelta hacia su novio.

“¿Podríamos repetir esto más a menudo?” pregunta y Harry suelta una carcajada lenta, y se inclina y posa un pequeño beso en el cuello de Louis, sus dientes rozando un poco la piel caliente. Luego se separa y sonríe perezosamente hacia él.

“Te amo.” Dice y coge desprevenido a Louis, quien sonríe torpemente y se inclina para besar los labios húmedos de Harry. “Yo también.” Responde Louis contra sus labios, y sus respiraciones se mezclan.

Harry sonríe aún contra los labios de Louis, y se separa para taparlos a ambos con su manta, luego acurruca a Louis contra su pecho y besa la parte posterior de su cabeza. “Podemos hacer esto tantas veces como quieras, Lou.” Murmura en voz baja, y entonces se duermen.


End file.
